


GHOST

by ofreverentia



Series: INKTOBER 2019 [22]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Natural Disasters, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: Sometimes he is revisited by the ghosts of his past.





	GHOST

Sometimes he is revisited by the ghosts of his past. Nightmares where the ground is shaking under his skates and the sky looks so dark in the city that has barely anything remaining. He swear he hears some voices calling out for their loved ones, mixed with the sobs of the living ridden with guilt. 

These nights are not getting any less frequent as they were in the past, no matter how many years pass. They differ in the way he wakes up from them. Some nights he screams in agony so much his throat hurts the following day and he opts out to talk less. Other times he wakes up with tears streaming down his face and his chest feeling heavy. The worst times he is woken up by someone holding an inhaler to his lips, as his brain managed to give him an asthma attack. When that happens he calls Brian informing him that he won’t be going to training. 

It never gets easy to live with the ghosts of his past but somehow he manages to do it. Yuzuru learned early on to use this as a fuel to keep going as someone who survived. But if he is honest, it may it has gotten just a tiny bit better after he finally found someone to be by his side and cast those dark demons away.


End file.
